Mako Mermaids: Unity
by MermaidButterflies
Summary: What if Harry had not died? Would this threaten all that has happened in the original timeline? Not only does Rita get a new shot at a spotlight, but so does the continued on plot line for Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

11:32pm May 20th, 1996

As the gray-once-white boat violently rocked side to side over the monstrous ocean waves, a brown haired twenty five years old, young man frantically tries to steer the mass. One by one the giant waves, created in addition to the lightning storm above, crashed into the boat. Eventually the boat was knocked by a large swell, causing the man to stumble over numerous objects and trip over the side into the freezing ocean water below. He slowly sank down under the dark blue. Even as he reached toward the surface, the waves pushed him farther down into the depths. More waves continued to throw his body through the water, creating gashes on him from jagged rocks and coral. With no air left to grasp onto, he hits the sea floor. Losing consciousness and drowning, he holds onto a picture of his fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

11:32pm May 20th, 1996

Twenty four year old Rita Santos sits up in bed. Harry is at her side laying on his back with his head staring at the ceiling.

Harry looks over at Rita, "Honey, what's wrong? Aren't you going to bed?" He softly asks.

"I will, I'm just thinking." She responds as she breathes deeply. He shifts to his right.

"About what?"

"I'm worried, what if I don't fit into this world, I don't have a normal education. I don't have any idea about taxes or bills," she sighs. "I don't even know what a mortgage is." She looks concerningly at him.

He chuckles, "Don't worry, Rita. I'll take care of it... I'll take care of you." He smiles as she looks down on his face. He continued, "Once we get married, we'll move down south, closer to the ocean and somewhere nice and quiet." Rita was satisfied by what she heard and grinned, afterwards leaning in to kiss him.

"Alright, goodnight, Harry." She reaches outwards to turn off the lamp on the bedside table.


	3. Chapter 3

4:49am May 21st, 1996

The doorbell rings, waking up Rita in the bedroom. She slips on a white robe and slippers over her light pink, silk dress. As Rita opens the front door to a crack, she is greeted by Harry's parents, their faces masked with distress.

"Oh, good morning." Rita opens the door allowing them to come in.

Mr. and Mrs. Santos walk into the living room and sit down on the brown couch.

"Rita," Katherine says as Rita closes the door behind her. "We have something to tell you." She looks over at John and nods. Mr. Santos adjusted his posture and looked directly into Rita's eyes as she took a seat in the opposite facing chair.

"Early this morning, the coast guard came to our door and told us something happened to Harry." John explained. Katherine lost it and started to weep in her hands.

"What happened?" Rita asked as she stared at the two.

John continued, "Harry's boat was crashed in the rocks at the lighthouse reserve."

Rita clenched her hands tighter together before looking up, "Is he-?" she let them draw the conclusion of what she was about to ask.

Katherine stopped weeping to answer, "We aren't sure if he is, there's a search going on for his-" She hesitated, "...him." She said as if 'dead' and 'body' were not words. Rita froze up, what will she do? Harry was the only reason she was on land in the first place. She needed to help with the search of finding her lover. With shaky hands she stood up and walked to the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee. She looked at Harry's parents and sat again but at the kitchen table. This time breaking down into tears in her hands. Muffled by small sobs, Rita manage to spit out, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I must be embarrassing myself." Katherine looked at John while standing up, and embracing Rita as she shook. Katherine sat down next to her and let Rita cry on her shoulder. John came over as well.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault! I should have went with him." Rita cried out.

John sat opposite of her and held Rita's hands. "It's okay, it's not your fault. It's no one's." He said softly.

"No no no… you don't get it. He was going to take me on a final date on Green Island beach. I was going to get him something." Rita explained. "While I was gone, I let him die!" Rita pulled her hands back to cover her face, crying harder. John and Katherine looked at each other concerningly.

"Rita, there's a chance that Harry is still out there." Katherine brought up, "John and I are going to be helping with the search, you can come if you want to."

Rita look up again at the two. She wiped the stray tears falling on her cheeks.

"I'll help with the search, I'll do whatever I can to contribute." Rita said confidently through a mask of dissolving fear.


	4. Chapter 4

4:49am May 21st, 1996

Rita jolted up in the bed, it took a few moments for her to recollect what had happened. In confusion, she cleared it from her mind to refocus her eyes on something around the room. A drawer with picture frames, picture frames holding photographs with moments she'd never forget. One with the couple sitting on a rock, Rita as a mermaid. Another with Harry carrying Rita upon his back in the park. Instinctively, she turned to look down on Harry's bare back. He lightly snored, obviously indicating that he was sleeping. Another turn to her right side presented the digital clock reading four am. She laid back down, only to stare at the ceiling.

What she had just experienced felt all too real. The news of Harry's possible death wasn't something she would dream up in detail. She turned from side to side for several minutes before swinging her legs from under the sheets to place them on the floor. She leaned with her elbows pressed into her knees and hands folded. After glancing at the closed bedroom door, Rita quietly got up from her position to make her way to the living room. The back door to the canal was in the kitchen, so she slide it open until it was enough for her to fit through. She sat on the grey wooden porch step that was about four meters away from the edge of the canal. As the sky turned a dark blue from a dark purple, Rita stayed put, she was only sitting in peace. Nothing more was run through her mind. She only wanted to feel the cool air on her skin, listen to the small chirps of a few waking birds, and watch as the sun rises slowly. Rita stood up and went to the bank of the water. She sat down once more, now dipping her fingers in the canal. One last look at the house, Rita decided to slide entirely into the water. Her pink silk dress disappeared and was replaced by her familiar shimmering, orange tail.


	5. Chapter 5

4:12pm May 26th, 1996

Rita walked into the enclosed little quiet garden with benches, one seating Harry's parents. Also in the garden, was one minister and one groom. Gracefully, she maneuvered the white wedding dress down the aisle. She had picked it out with Harry's mum, it was elegant and beautiful- it was magnificent to all of them. All the moments she spent with Harry replayed in her mind. Her walks on the beach with him, all the dinners they've had, the countless times they've made each other laugh. He was the reason she stayed on land, and she would have it no other way.

Harry slide the ring on her finger.

Rita slide the ring on his finger.

He said I do.

She said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister announced. Harry pulled Rita in from her torso close to his chest and the two newlyweds kissed. Rita smiled as their foreheads touched.

They were married.


	6. Chapter 6

5:20pm April 12th, 1993

As a sophomore in college, Harry with his two friends; Jessica and Matthew, walked on the pier towering over the beach. The young Harry stopped to nudge Matthew and with the small shake of his head, motioned in the way of a young woman. She was wearing a purple airy, knee length dress and brown sandals with black straps. In addition to this simple outfit, she had long, curly brown-reddish hair flowing down to her torso and decorated with small seashells. Jessica, realizing that both of her friends were behind her, she stopped.

"Hello? What's going on?" She turned around and took a sip of her smoothie. Matthew looked at Harry, "Who's that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, his eyes locked in the direction of the enchanting girl. Matthew and Jessica gave each other looks as Harry had lost his mind.

"You think that girl's worth his time?" Jessica asked Matthew.

He looked at Harry and at the strange girl. "I'll just tell him to go for it, ask who she is." Matthew went up to Harry, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go over and introduce yourself, mate."

Harry glanced behind him at Jessica, she nodded, he took a last look at Matthew.

"I'm going to go for it, I need to know who she is." The mysterious woman was leaning against the wooden railing, observing the people sitting on the beach. She gave strange looks on her face, softly giggling, and acting as if there was no one around her. Harry leaned on the railing beside her but not too close to frighten her.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He stared out at the small town in front.

"Mmhm." The woman nodded.

"You know," Harry glanced over at her. "I've always looked out from this pier since I was a kid, at the ocean, wondering what was out there."

"Oh." She looked away as if what he said made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but I went through school and it sorta, ruined my crazy ideas of water serpents and all these imaginary animals…" he trailed off as he lightly chuckled. The girl slightly smiled and looked back up at Harry.

"You know, we're given an imagination to create things that don't exist and possibly make them reality." She said. Her voice was soft and gentle. Her words sounded wise beyond her years but still youthful and playful. He loved her voice, he needed to know this woman.

"I'm Harry, by the way." He said as her reached out his hand.

"I'm Rita." She responded, she stared at his hand for a moment, she didn't have this handshaking thing memorized. She put her hand in his palm. Luckily for Rita, Harry took her hand and shook it.


	7. Chapter 7

4:57pm May 26th, 1996

The newlywed couple sat on a bench looking at a small fountain filled with koi fish.

"Thank God this wasn't a shotgun wedding." Harry joked. Rita gave him a blank stare, it took her a moment to figure out what it meant, then her eyes widened and she laughed out loudly.

"Oh." Rita's laughter dropped instantly.

"That was horrible." Harry added.

"Yes, that was. That would not be good for me or your parents."

Rita laid against Harry's chest.

"What do you think we'll do now? Maybe we'll move, get new jobs, and have kids." She said quickly and smirked.

"Wait, what?" Harry looked down concerningly at Rita. She giggled.

"What about the future?" She asked.

Harry adjusted his position and pulling Rita in from her waist.

"Let's not worry so much about it. You just have to take opportunities."

"Alright…" Rita smiled, they sat in silence for a moment.

"Your parents are probably still sitting where we left them." She said.

The two got up from the bench, and surely enough Harry's parents were patiently sitting in the same spot. Rita giggled.

Katherine stood up with her handbag. "Should we leave and give you some time to do whatever you two want?" She asked.

Rita exchanged looks with Harry.

"Uhh… why don't we go out to eat something?" Rita smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" John asked.

"I saw a Japanese restaurant up the street." Rita responded.

Everyone stood in silence.

"Well, I'm good with sushi." Harry said.

Rita laughed, "I just want to see if they have fresh yellowtail from up North."

John and Katherine glanced at each other.

"She's looking for her cousin." Harry joked.

"Am not!" Rita scoffed and gave Harry a little nudge to the arm.

"Ow." Harry chuckled.

"Should we get going?" Katherine asked.

"Yes." John agreed and followed behind the group.


	8. Chapter 8

1:23am June 5th, 1993

"What time is it?" Rita asked Harry as she sat on the beat up couch.

Rita and Harry, now girlfriend and boyfriend, were at one of his friends' party. He asked Rita if she wanted to come. Never having been to a party and only on land for three months, she agreed.

"Shit, it's one?!" Harry exclaimed, looking at the clock. His friend that he was talking to took a step back. He put his red cup of beer on the table next to him.

"Jim said he was going to leave at twelve thirty, shit." He combed his fingers through his hair as he looked at his girlfriend. She slowly stood up.

"I'll help look if he's still here." Rita offered.

"Ok." He nodded.

The two went searching throughout the house for twelve minutes. They met back up at the front door.

"I didn't find him." Rita took one more instinctive glance behind her.

"Me neither." Harry said.

When Harry, Rita, and Jim had gotten out of the car in front of the house, Jim had said, "If you don't get back here by twelve thirty, I'm leavin' your bloody asses 'cause I have a class in the mornin'." Rita looked at Harry with wide eyes. She said that she felt personally threatened. Harry laughed, "Don't take it personal."

Rita had went to go sit down again after Harry decided to ask around if they could carpool. After twenty minutes of Rita sitting patiently, she started to doze off. She couldn't resist and rested her head down on the arm of the couch.

Harry found Rita laying down when he came back. He was going to explain to her that one of his classmates is leaving and will let them carpool.

"Rita, hey, wake up." Harry said softly. He gave her a little shake to the shoulder.

He shook her arm a little more.

"Rita?"

"Rita?"

"Rita!"

"Rita!"

Seven minutes had gone by of Harry trying to wake her up. He had given up and told Paul and his girlfriend to just go without them.

"Damn. She's a heavy sleeper." Harry said under his breathe. By the time most of everyone was gone, Harry stopped the host.

"Hey, Dan? Uh, my girlfriend isn't gonna get up anytime soon I think. I got a carpool offer but she wouldn't wake up." Harry explained.

"Is she drunk? Just asking." Dan looked down on Rita.

"Rita? No. She doesn't drink...at all. Now that I think of it, I've never actually seen her drink anything alcoholic."

"Alright." Dan rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh…" He was silent for a moment. "I'll let you two stay until she wakes up."

"Thanks, mate." Harry said.

"Only on one condition, you gotta help me clean up, before my Mum comes home in the morning." Dan gave Harry a look.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

4:03am June 5th, 1993

Rita slowly opened her eyes to the same scenery, but cleaner and dark. A few objects were reflecting some bleeding light through the windows. She laid on her back for a few minutes, the only thing that was bothering her was the constant sound of water splashing against something hard. She remembered the fish tank across the room, when she was sitting quietly at the party. She shook off the small temptation to take a peek. She looked at the couch across from her. Harry was laying down on his back. Her instincts got stronger the longer she heard the water filtering in the tank. Suddenly she sat up, a soft beam of light struck her face. She stood up and crept to the fish tank. She was careful to not make any loud noises. She stared into the glass and watched the bunch of fish sit at the bottom of the water. She lifted her head and placed her hands on the cold glass. She gave a small evil chuckle.

She whispered, "You all don't realize… sleeping was your biggest mistakes."

She opened the lid of the tank slowly.

"You're all so small, so vulnerable, and WEAK." She hissed. She dropped to her knees and found a fish net. "And just to show you even more that you are SO vulnerable."

She stuck the net in the fish tank and scooped a small fish up with ease. The gold fish started to squirm and swim out of the net but failed. She pulled the fish closer to the surface of the water. She finally pulled the fish out of the water and let the water drain out. She quickly dropped the fish on top of a paper towel that she found on a nearby table. She picked up the paper towel with the flopping goldfish. The fish stopped squirming. Rita evilly smiled and dropped the fish into her mouth. With one giant crunch, the insides of the fish splattered around in her mouth. A small gut escaped from her lips and stuck to corner of her mouth. She kept chewing the fish while pulling another fish out of the tank. She stopped pulling it to the surface when the light turned on. She jumped and dropped the fish back into the water with the net. She looked behind her and hissed.

Harry stared at her. Rita shook her head and her eyes widened.

"Rita, what the fuck are you doing with the fish?" Harry walks over to Rita, pulls out the fish net, and closes the tank,

Rita opened her mouth, about to speak but she was speechless, she had no idea what she was doing.

"I don't know." She said.

"Holy shit!" Harry looked over at Rita. "Your breathe smells like rotten fish crap!" He looked at her. "Did you fucking EAT A FISH?" He asked, trying to still be quiet. "What the hell?" He said, he was just shocked and didn't know what to think of what happened.

She touched the fish gut on her face. Her face showed that she was horrified.

"I have no idea why I did that!" She said as her eyes started to water, believing that her secret was about to be exposed.

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything?" He asked.

"Um…" She thought for a moment, relieved that her secret still had some strings attached to safety. "I drank a few glasses of something." She lied.

"You probably did," He went over to the kitchen and washed his hands. He wiped off his hands on a dish rag and stared at Rita. She thought of an excuse, quickly she came up with an act. She had watched one or two people do and say idiotic things while drunk. She decided to tell the truth even though it would be crazy to him.

"You can't touch me with water, if you do... I'll run away." She said as she smiled.

Harry shook his head.

"I'll make sure not to let you drink too much next time."

Rita giggled childlike. She climbed onto the couch and looked out the window at the moon. Rita had been so far away from Mako that the temptation of the moon had become stronger than she could handle.

"Harry, let's take a vacation next month."


	10. Chapter 10

8:20pm October 8th, 1993

Rita sat at the kitchen table of Harry's house. She had been over to his house countless times. He explained to her that his parents wanted to move up North but Harry wanted to finish up college. They allowed him to keep their old house as they moved. Harry came out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked Rita as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What do you have?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"The fanciest thing that I have, is salmon."

Rita giggled.

"Salmon will do." Rita said as she tried to hold in a burst of laughter.

"Alright." Harry opened the freezer and pulled out a packaged sliver of fish.

Rita knew that if she could go for a quick hunt in the ocean she would catch fresh fish, much better than what was going to be on their plates.

"Do you want it fancy, like spice and all?" Harry asked.

"Well, um… no. It's fine, all we need is a fish, usually I eat it raw." Rita gave a subtle hint.

She was planning to tell him, this would be the moment that would change everything. She had no doubt that Harry was ready.

"I don't hear that very often, eating fish raw. How 'usually' do you mean?" Harry glanced at her, Rita held her head in her hand and smiled.

"Oh, it's been awhile since I've had it." Rita looked away and gave a little white lie. She was going to have to slowly tell him.

Harry put the salmon in a pan and slid it into the oven.

"Why don't you sit down while it's cooking." Rita grinned and tapped the opposite side of the table. Harry sat down and leaned back a little.

Rita stared at him and let out another small laugh.

"What's funny?" He looked confused.

"I'm just thinking about all the embarrassing things I did around you." Rita responded.

"Like?"

"Like all the times I ran away when I got soaking wet." She knew he would figure out something. Harry gave a thoughtful look at her but it quickly faded away.

"Look, if you're mad at me for not chasing after you, I didn't want to be rude. I just was trying to be a gentleman and let you take care of whatever you needed to do." He explained.

"No, no! I'm not mad, I'm actually thankful for that. But, I'm trying to lead up to something I need to tell you." Rita grabbed his hands and held them.

"What is it? You can trust me." He said with sternness.

"It has something to do with...ok remember when I sorta ate those fish at that one party?" Rita panicked and didn't say what she wanted to say.

"Wait, I need to clear something up. If you were actually so drunk that you decided to eat a live fish, I don't believe it." He sat back. "I don't think even drunk people would try to eat living things, besides other people. But fish?" He added. "Also, you don't look like the kind of person who would drink so bloody hard."

Rita sank slightly in her chair. She said nothing for a moment. The oven went off and Harry went to take the salmon out.

He put the fish on the two plates and placed one in front of Rita.

She whispered thank you and looked down at the food. She looked back up at him.

"I'll just tell you after. I don't want you choking." She said.

After a moment, Harry put his fork down and looked at her.

"Wait…. Rita. Are you trying to tell me that…" He started. His face started to drain of color. Rita's eyes widened. She didn't know if she said anything or if he figured it out on his own. She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't know what to do.

"Did I get you pregnant or something? Are you pregnant?" Harry started to panic.

"No! No! Harry, no! That's not it. Don't worry." Rita started to get freaked out, this wasn't going according to her plan. "Just eat before I tell you, until you're done." She told him.

After Harry and Rita quickly finished their plates, which Rita thought wasn't the best, the two sat in silence for a moment. Rita took a deep breath.

"Harry, you can't freak out, please promise me that you won't. I need you to completely trust me." She said.

"You know that I trust you, I won't freak out, I promise." He agreed.

"Alright. Harry, I needed to know for a very long time if I could trust you with my secret. Are you sure you're ready?" She asked once more.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He said.

She took one more deep breath.

"Harry, I'm a mermaid." She said confidently, with no hesitation. She sweetly smiled and held his right hand.

Rita waited patiently for his response.

"Ok." He agreed.

Rita's smile broke away, her face turned to confusion.

"You aren't going to think I'm joking or anything?" She asked.

"No, if you want to be a mermaid, you can be a mermaid. We can design a costume for Halloween in time if you really wanna dress up." He smiled.

"What?" She looked around the kitchen. "No, Harry, I'm being serious. This is not for Halloween, I'm actually a mermaid. There are mermaids out in the ocean. There's a whole world that has never touched land." She explained. She went over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass cup. She went to the sink and filled the cup with water. Harry watched as he sat quietly.

"Harry, tell me that you'll believe me after this." She placed the cup on the table. She reached for his face and kissed him longer than she expected before whispering in his ear.

"You can trust me now."

She grabbed the cup of water, which was half full, and splashed herself. The water drenched her shirt and long skirt that she was wearing. Harry's face filled with surprise as he didn't know what to expect from Rita dumping a glass on herself. She placed the cup back on the table and with a loud thud, fell onto the hard tile floor.

She sat up to look at Harry, who had walked out into the living room. His hands on the back of his head.

"What?! This has got to be fake." He exclaimed. He walked back into the kitchen. Harry laughed and kneeled down at her side. Rita looked down at her tail. She flopped it up and down a few times with relief.

"Can I touch it?" He asked.

"Well," Rita laughed. "You've done that a few times to me."

Harry smirked. "You learned from me, probably not a good thing." He put his hand on her tail, feeling the scales.

"It's smooth, like a fish, but you can tell it's much stronger. There's also this pulsing feeling around it."

"Yeah, that's magic." Rita said.

"Magic?" Harry have her a complex look.

"Ok, long story short, magic was involved when I got my legs, it's in the moon, it's on Mako Island, it's also in my ring." She held up her moon ring to show him.

Harry stayed silent for a moment. The look on his face turned unsettling.

"Wait, holy SHIT. You didn't tell me all of this before." He looked shocked.

"Before what?" She asked.

"I had sex with a mermaid, more than one fucking time!" Harry started to raise his voice.

Rita became startled and tried to settle him down.

"Harry, don't look at it that way, think… You love me and you just said you still would no matter what I-" Rita fell back on the floor and laughed.

"Oh tides. This- this is going to be hilarious. This is a mess." She stared at the ceiling.

"You didn't trust me all that time and now-" Harry started, Rita cut him off and held onto his arm.

"Harry, you don't even know anything about us, how can you be able to judge without any knowledge?" She asked. Harry shook her hold and stood up.

"Fine. You're right." He said. "Now how do you turn back?" Harry asked as he reached for the towel rack.

"No, wait. I want to show you something." Rita reached out her hand around her tail. Steam started to rise from underneath of her. Harry watched in astonishment, he opened his mouth.

"Magic." Rita answered as her legs reappeared in front of him. Harry helped Rita off the floor, she licked her lips and went to sit on the living room couch.

"Let's sit down, take it slow, I'll tell you everything you need to know." She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

12:03pm April 11th, 1993

Rita had always been the curious, stubborn type of mermaid. She was very determined whenever she wanted to know something. For year she had been telling her best friend, Veridia, how much she wanted to know about land. Veridia and Rita had been best friends since they were hatchlings.

This time, Rita had taken them far up the coast, far from Mako Island, and far from the pod. They sat on a cluster of rocks out of the reach of the waves.

"Rita, this is against so many laws. Land is dangerous, you have no idea what to expect." Veridia warned her.

"I know, but no one will know, I'm prepared for this. I've been watching land people for months." She assured Veridia.

"How are you going to even get legs?" Veridia asked.

Rita smiled, "Just wait, I know what I'm doing." Her tail transformed into legs and she hopped down from one of the rocks onto a patch of sand.

"You actually gave yourself legs beforehand?!" Veridia shrieked.

"I told you, I've been planning this for weeks." Rita straighten out the purple, light dress she was wearing.

"Where did you find that?" Veridia asked, pointing at the dress.

"I took it from one of the towels on the beach." Rita explained.

"Oh." Veridia pushed herself off of the rocks into the water.

"When will you be back?" Veridia yelled out.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Rita responded. "And Veridia?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Even if they ask where I am, please don't." Rita looked at Veridia.

"I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

9:17pm October 8th, 1993

Rita had explained the basic information Harry needed to know about her and her secret. The lie she has been living was so detailed from many questions over time. Harry believed that Rita was orphaned as a infant with no identity. She was never adopted, she had no friends, and was forced to make a life on a unloading produce job. She also made up the most common last name, Smith. Every time someone asked her a question, she would make it up on the spot. No matter how crazy some things to her story sounded, she learned not to change it. Now, she could tell Harry everything she wanted say.

"One question, how many girls are in these pod things?" Harry asked.

"Mermaids come in pods of 100's." Rita answered.

"How many sisters do you have?!"

"No, no. We aren't all related. It's like a community, but we're all very close." Rita laughed.

"Wait, all mermaids?" Harry raises his eyebrow. "Jurassic Park style inbreeding?" He joked, even though he knew Rita wouldn't get it.

"What?!" Rita was so confused. "Slow down." Rita took a deep breath, re-adjusted her position, and looked at Harry.

"Each year, I watched as the older mermaids, about my age now, went West, deeper into the ocean. I believe they went to a spawning ground. Wait, do you know how fish reproduce?"

Harry cringed, "That is very disturbing. I can't ever see you do that."

Rita, too started to feel uncomfortable. "I can't believe I'm giving this talk to you." She whispered under her breath. "You don't have to worry. I was suppose to go through this private stuff during the spring but since I wasn't out in the ocean much, I'm over it."

Harry shook his head. "Can we just move on from this?"

Rita nodded, "Yes, let's. This stuff is too private, even the mermaid counsel excludes all of these mermaids for at least a week."

Rita stood up.

Harry grabbed Rita's arm, he looked deep into her eyes as if he was going to ask something important.

"Why did you agree to even let me have sex with you?" He asked seriously.

"Um…curiosity?" Rita shrugged.

Harry shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair. "It's like I fucked a two year old." He said under his breath.

"Look, I've seen dolphins, they don't have a problem with it." Rita placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but… nevermind. I'm just not going to think about it any longer." Harry sighed.

"Um," Rita slowly walked to the door. "if you want me to leave and let you sort things out…"

"Where have you been going since you've been outcasted?" He asked as he looked up from his joined hands.

"I've been sleeping in a cave at the end of the shore." Rita glanced back at the door.

Harry took a breathe, he looked deep into her green eyes.

"You can't sleep there anymore." Harry declared as he stood up.

"Why? I'm comfortable there. It's half submerged in water, I've smoothed out some ledges-" Rita was cut off.

"You don't deserve that, you deserve much more. I'll let you live here, if you need me to fill a whole room full of water, I'll do that." He said with no hesitation. "I'll do whatever makes you happy, I just feel horrible for not giving you what you deserve."

Rita was surprised.

"Harry, you don't have to do that. You just didn't know." Rita rushed over to him and held his shoulders.

"You can't live like that. It's wrong, knowing that I've been watching you go home but not knowing that you're alone in a cave." He explained.

Rita rested her head on his shoulder.

"Am I going home or staying? Which is it?" She softly laughed.

"I'm not forcing you to move in tonight, but would you be willing to?" He said with a stern tone.

"You're serious? Tonight?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, do you have anything that you need to get?"

"I have a few clothes."

"Alright, I'll go get them. I know where that cave is, I remember it from when I was on my boat."

"And that… is the story of how I changed each day." She smiled.

Harry moved an inch before Rita stopped him. "Actually, Harry, just stay here, I'll swim."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Rita ran to the door, "Yes, I think I can handle myself. Bye, Harry. Be back in a few."


	13. Chapter 13

3:30pm May 30th, 1993

The day was beautiful, birds were chirping their hearts out, and the extravagant flowers on the ground were all bloomed. The day was unsettlingly perfect for Harry's funeral. Katherine Santos was weeping on John's shoulder all while the pastor chanted a prayer. Rita stood beside Harry's parents without a single shedded tear, her stare towards the coffin was blank. The group of people gathered around the coffin were Harry's family and close college friends. Most of them didn't know Rita besides as 'the fiancé'. A few were whispering rumors about why she was emotionless. Some were about marrying for money and not actually being in love with him.

Rita was in too much pain to cry, she was tired of it. Every night consisted of her waking up from a dream about Harry. The feeling of him kissing her faded away with every tear. Sleeping was a dream but life was the nightmare.

When the coffin started to lower, Rita turned away from the morbid sight. This was the climax of devastation for her.

John tapped on her shoulder, "Excuse me, Rita?"

"Yes?"

"If it's alright with you, can I ask you something about where you found Harry?"

Rita hesitated, "Um…" She took a deep breath, "I borrowed one of the lifeguard boats and found him on one of the shores near the lighthouse." she lied.

In reality, after Rita had found Harry on the seafloor pinned under a rock, she carried his body onto the nearest secluded beach and later alerted the officials.

John glanced at Katherine, who stood beside him. They clearly took that as a believable answer.

As everyone was leaving the cemetery, Katherine and John asked Rita if she wanted to stay with them at their house during this emotional time. Rita turned down their offer and said that she would stay at Harry's place for the meantime.

Harry's parents were concerned about their only son's would-be bride, meaning that she was 'only human'.

They were convinced by Harry that she was just a normal woman that he was in love with. Once Rita had told Harry her secret, he decided not to tell his parents. He only introduced them to her, used the same coverup story she made, and took her to visit them multiple times.

When the Santos' said their goodbyes, Rita walked to the car.

Harry had taught her how to drive when he got himself a new car the year before, he declared that they were going to share it. It took her a few months to get the hang of driving but soon after she began to drive by herself.

Rita turned on the ignition and shifted to look out the back window. As she was going to back out the parking space, she stopped. Rita laid her forehead on the steering wheel and started to whimper.

"Not again..." Rita trailed off. She couldn't help it, her eyes started to water and her nose tingled. She told herself to stop crying but it was no use, the pain started to settle again deep in her chest. Rita softly tapped her forehead continuously on the steering wheel. She clenched her teeth and let warm tears fall down her cheeks. After a few minutes, she finally got ahold of herself and began to leave the car park. No matter how much Rita wanted to give up and let time soak around her, she still had to get up and remain conscious. Conscious to keep doing what she came to do.

As she drove down the highway, she brushed her hair out of her irritated red eyes. She asked herself the same question as she mindlessly drove to what she knew as home. 'What do I do now?'


	14. Chapter 14

3:30pm May 30th, 1996

"Are we packed?" Harry asked his wife.

Rita zipped up the last remaining luggage and gave him a bright smile, "Now we are."

Harry had been giving hints about the location of their honeymoon. He had told Rita that he would be gone for a few days to make sure that the place they were going to stay would be perfect. He called her over a satellite phone each day and gave her ideas of the place.

"Alright," Harry opened the front door, "I have the boat in the canal."

"The boat? We're going to Green Island, aren't we?" Rita enthusiasm dropped slightly.

"That's where I've been the past few days." Harry reassured as he locked the door.

"What do you mean? What would you be doing there?" She looked confused.

"Dad came with me and…" Harry stopped, "I'll let you see it when we get there."

Rita began to open her mouth, but she decided not to ask anything more.

"Alright then." She concluded as she walked around the canal with luggage in hand. Harry rushed over and gentlemanly followed Rita onto the boat.

She sat down on the white leather seats and patiently waited for him to start up the engine. The boat made a low pitched reve as Harry pulled it out into the center of the canal, he turned the boat around and lead it out of the water channels.

"Great, now all I need's a bottle of champagne with you and we'll be set." Harry chuckled. Rita smiled and stood up.

"Actually, I'll go down and get it." She said as she made her way down the steps.

She poked her head in the small room and opened the cabinet under the loads of fishing gear. She pulled out the one bottle they saved at the end of their wedding.

"Are you alright with having a glass while you're steering?" Rita asked to double check.

Harry looked at her, "You know I don't get drunk with one glass."

Rita tilted her head, "I know, just checking."

He smiled, "That's why I can trust you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As they got further out to sea, Rita saw splashes, not big enough to be made by the boat. She scooted over on the seat and looked over the rail.

"Deyella!" Rita cheerfully exclaimed as she watched a pod of dolphins jump on the surface.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"Deyella and her pod. Dolphins." She cleared up. "I'm gonna talk to her."

"This is something you don't see everyday." Harry said under his breath. He slowed down the boat a little while Rita made clacking and clicking noises with her mouth.

"This is probably not the weirdest thing I'm ever gonna see my wife do." He said in astonishment of what was happening. After a minute of this, Rita turned around to Harry, "She said that their pod will be hanging around the island while they wait for the rest of the group to join them in a few of days."

He sat in silence for a moment, "Oh my god, I'm married to a mermaid."

"You already knew that, silly." She lightly tapped Harry's thigh and continued to talk. Rita turned around once more, "Oh, is it alright if I jump in?"

"Yeah, I'll just take this down a few notches and you won't have to worry about where it is."

"Thanks, honey." She kissed him and jumped onto the deck. She climbed onto the side of the boat and with Harry watching from above, she dove into the water.

"Harry!" Rita called out from the lagoon. He had just docked the boat four minutes before she arrived with the dolphins. He came out from the room on the deck and waved to her. She said her quick goodbyes and swam over to the shore. Harry carried the luggage onto the beach as she dried herself off. She ran over to him, "I'll carry that, don't hurt yourself." She picked up her bag and followed behind her husband.

"The house is that way." He said as he pointed towards the West side of the jungle.

"Does it have a door?" She teased.

Harry started to walk through the jungle. He looked for the yellow spots of paint on the side of the trees to mark a path.

"So you and your dad built what we're going to be staying in?" Rita asked as she stepped over a plant.

"Yeah, it's much finer than what you think." Harry responded.

"And you know what I'm thinking?" Rita raised her eyebrow.

"I know you think it's a crappy shack." He laughed.

"Do not!" She defended sheepishly.

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Well, here it is." He pointed up to the canopy. Rita saw a beautiful tree house with stairs climbing up the trunk. She gasped in amazement at the sight. She couldn't believe that this was what Harry and his father made.

"How long did this take you?" Rita asked.

"I've been coming down here when you were gone and I was off. I've taken Dad along only a few times, but he helped out. I was just planning to build it before we got married." He explained.

Rita glanced at him, "Because you wanted it as our special hideaway? Aww."

"No, because you wouldn't let me build something like this after we became husband and wife." He said quickly.

Rita mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me?! Thanks a lot." She smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! I was joking." He continued forward toward the treehouse. She calmed down and followed after.

"Maybe." He added with a small chuckle. Rita rolled her eyes.

The two ascended up the fleet of wooden stairs and opened the door. The room was decorated with elegant flowers and vines. The desk, chair, and bed frame were all hand made and varnished. Rita went about the room stroking each object with one hand. Harry smiled as she looked around.

"Swiss Family Robinson feel?" He leaned against the door frame.

"Isn't that...that movie I watched with you about that family in a treehouse?"

He nodded.

"Then yes." She responded.

Rita sat down on the bed.

"Also, it's a new mattress." He said.

She looked at the sheets and laid down to test it out. "It's really comfy." Harry nodded.

She stood up and walked to him, "My breath...is truly taken away." She nodded with one more glance around. She kissed his lips and smiled. Harry placed his bag on the floor next to hers.

"So, do you wanna relax? In the meantime I can go fishing just to add to the stuff I packed on the boat." He asked.

Rita thought for a moment, "I'm fine right now. Actually, I wanna fish with you."

"You're gonna do it mermaid style anyway, I'll just help hold the fish." He shrugged.

"Alright, I'll wait while you find your swimming trunks." She said.

"Thanks."


	15. Chapter 15

5:08pm May 13th, 1996

"Veridia!" Rita called out to a head bobbing over the waves in the distance. The two mermaids had been meeting in the same spot every time Rita would return from her time on land, the place where Rita began her adventure. Veridia turned around as her friend swam up to her.

"I knew I could count on you to always be here." Rita gave her a hug. Veridia stiffened, she took a breath.

"Well, I won't be here much longer." She said sternly. Rita let go of her.

"What do you mean?" Rita's smile turned to concern.

"You broke your promise." Veridia began. "Your promise to be back. The first day you started to go to that retched place, you came back every time. The first night you didn't come home, I covered for you and let that time slide." She explained.

Rita interjected, "I'm here now, aren't you happy?"

Veridia did not answer and continued, "You were on and off again! I kept making excuse after excuse." She scolded. "Then you left for days!" She yelled.

Rita was speechless but decided to let it play through.

"You came back, but that was for two hours! You never gave warning. Now…now you come back a month later?!" Veridia was furious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just caught up with learning about their world and with Harry." Rita said.

Veridia stopped her from continuing on, "Who's Harry?"

Rita didn't respond until she asked, "Do you really want to know? You're already angry."

"At least it's better for me to know what's your excuse."

Rita took a deep breath, "Alright. Um… I met a man, he's wonderful and sweet, nothing like what we imagined land people to be like. He's different from everyone else that I've met before, I feel most happy when I'm near him." She explained.

"You fell in love with a land person, didn't you? Didn't you?!" Veridia looked away from her. "Do you realize you've broken not only laws but you've broken moral code. If the pod learned of your love interest, they would eliminate him and you."

Rita nodded, "I realize that but-"

"NO!" Veridia whirled around and cut her off. "But- what? You thought you could hide it from the pod?! You've ruined my life. You've made me a suspected criminal. When you left, I tried to tell an excuse but rumors started. They said you died or was murdered." Verifiable explained coldly. "The mermaid council then took me in as a suspect, I said you went missing but they didn't believe that. I've said you've gone missing six times already!"

"I'll come back and help you clear your name." Rita suggested as she came in for an apologetic hug.

"You won't," Veridia stared mercilessly into her eyes, "because I will." She shoved Rita's shoulders back, knocking the air from her lungs. Veridia backed away and turned around. "Go back to your land boy." She spit out, cruel and harsh. The last of her ex-best friend slide under the water, and was no more.

Over the next hour, Veridia had returned to the pod, still as a suspect. She went to the council and explained only that Rita had been on land, nothing about Harry to at least spare her life. The council asked for another explanation about her evidence for the accusation. Veridia stated that Rita had come to her and told of her disappearance. Veridia said that knowing the right thing to do was to report this to council. Surely they liked that answer and cleared her name.

Over a period of a few days, the council had found Rita nearing the pod and banished her from returning ever again.


End file.
